One day
by candyks
Summary: When Arthur decided it's time for his little brother Orm to learn the surface dwellers' ways of live, he really hadn't thought it could lead to another war. He just wanted to return to his old life when he was whooping asses, not the other way around. Being a King is way beyond his pay grade and Arthur so needs a beer.
1. Favour

"Arthur, what are you going to do with _him_?'' Mera raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. Her red hair flowing around her, perfectly contrasting the emerald nightgown she was wearing. "And why must we discuss this in my bedroom?'' The woman looked pointedly at the regular intruder in her personal quarters. It was becoming a habit of his, and Mera wasn't exactly sure if she was consensual with it.

A kiss was shared between them, yes.

But was it a romantic one? Or one of a fear? Or adrenaline?

It was during a war, her senses overwhelmed with different types of feelings. Not that it explained her primal action of practically sucking the air out of him. She was...she was not going to think of it. A solution to quite a lot of problems in her life these days.

Ignore the whole situation.

But he kissed her too, didn't he? He didn't behave like it. And what was with the sisterly hair kiss? He did say she thought of her as his friend. She was analyzing this too much. Apparently.

Mera did not care. Arthur was her King. Master of all the seas.

More important matters were at hand.

"Maybe because you're avoiding me?'' He looked at her with one crooked eyebrow. A silent laughter crinkling the corners of his eyes.

What an excellent observation. He must have thought really hard to actually get to it. Especially with how pointedly she actually did it.

Dear girl, he saved you and your people, be a little bit more grateful and not so judgmental, her inner thoughts weren't doing her justice either. He wasn't responsible for her inner struggles, but he damn well wasn't helping her with them either.

"Your ignored my first question,'' the red-haired woman stated.

"But I did answer your second one,'' he wriggled his eyebrows and she sighed. A child. That was her new King. "And you ignored mine, we're even then.'' He shrugged and sat down on her bed. It even squeaked under his weight. Her sheets were wrinkled beyond repair in a blink of an eye. Such a shame.

"Can you, please, sit somewhere else? Manners are of great importance to a King.'' Mera hissed at him through gritted teeth.

"I feel quite comfy here, Mera. You could even join me instead of sitting there with arms crossed, looking rather deprived." Arthur put the golden trident next to one of the bed's crystal pillars. The interior of the room matched her temperamental character. From the splashes of fierce red across the tapestries to the luxurious looking chandeliers and crystal like furnitures with golden ornaments. It spoke of exquisite taste mixed with erratic personality.

"Did you come here to test my nerves? Or are you of some need of... how did you call it? Ass-whooping.'' He put his hands on the bed behind his back, leaned his weight on them and spread his legs obscenely. Mera bristled at the man's audacity.

"I can say I have thought of sparring with you, which we both know how it will end, of course, but I was thinking of how long you could last before yielding,'' she wasn't sure if he was talking of actual sparring session or about something else entirely, but the red-haired princess decided to humor him for once.

"I can inform you that my stamina is quiet resilient,'' she moved slowly towards him, knowing her nightgown wasn't doing much in covering her body, but the redhead couldn't care less. Mera stopped exactly at the open space between his thighs. "But you'll have to see for yourself another day, I'm afraid, now I require some sleep and it would be best if you shut the door from its other side.''

His large hands fisted the silky covers of the bed, her thighs brushing against his. Arthur smiled at her genuinely, taking the princess by surprise.

"It will be my pleasure,'' his voice rasp with unsaid words and restrained emotions. Arthur stood up, his body millimeters away from hers. "Sweet dreams, Y'Mera.''

He grabbed his trident and made his way towards the door.

"You still didn't answer my question, Arthur,'' she sat on her bed, exactly over the spot, where he had been sitting just a minute ago, and started braiding her hair for bed.

"My little brother has decided to talk.'' He stopped at the door. "I have still not decided of a proper redemption for him.''

"Be careful, Arthur, he is capable of a lot more than you can think of.''

* * *

Orm Marius felt the presence of his older brother a lot sooner before he stood right in front of the glass cell they kept him chained in. His own guards stood behind the repulsive bastard. They had betrayed him. All of them. It proved him right why he relied much more on fear and strength than trust. Alliances could easily change. Subjects were bound to be manipulated. The moment you start treating them like something more, they stab you in the back. In the most hideous of ways. Loyalty was a double edged sword.

Oh, how he would enjoy corrupting them all. Orm was going to retrieve what was stolen right under his nose. The bastard didn't have the slightest idea what was coming for him.

He would have laughed sinisterly, if he didn't wear a mask of powerlessness, of dejection. The soft heart of his brother would be his doom. The man should have killed him while he had the chance.

There would be no second one. Orm was going to make sure of it.

This is what he got for trying to protect his kingdom, his oceans, his fellow Atlanteans. He knew there were still some left who thought the same way he did, but they were not going to voice their opinions on the matter. Not with their new King trying to defend the idea of surface lands and water being one whole.

One whole, but Atlanteans couldn't breath on the land, the same goes with the the bastard's people in the water. One whole, but they were incompatible. Those humans, who polluted their kingdoms, their homes, who wanted nothing more than to dominate and destroy. His mother's words still rang through his ears.

Such a lie.

She was blinded by her feelings and tragic love. So selfish and egoistical. She would sacrifice her people, her identity, her world, just so she could see a combined world of both humans and Atlanteans living peacefully together. As if humans could do anything in a peaceful manner.

Savages.

"Leave us alone.'' The guards nodded their heads respectfully at Arthur's command and made their leave quietly.

Orm stood up and walked closely to the glass. Calm and collected. With head bound down and hands clasped behind his back. He wore a humble white scaled body suit, unlike the man in front of him. Gold and green clashed with everything simple and sterile in the cell. His dark long hair floating recklessly around him.

Such a repulsive sight.

A half-breed, who knew nothing of their ways and cultures. An imposter.

"You came rather quickly.'' Razor sharp blue eyes burned through Arthur's body.

"Well, I went to see Mera first, you know, talk to her how should I 'approach' you,'' he started walking around the place with thoughtful face. "But she was getting ready for bed, didn't wanna share much information, ex-fiancé and shit, I suppose, and kicked me out. Such an inhospitable environment you have here in Atlantis.''

"You don't go to an unmarried woman's bedroom only because you...'' Orm's scolding growl was rudely interrupted.

"Ah, quite the old-fashion guy, aren't you? Don't worry, little brother, your time will come soon enough,'' Arthur smirked as he saw one of the vein on Orm's forehead becoming a bit more prominent.

"You incompetent half-breed...'' Orm hissed, his humble serenity forgotten, but interruption followed yet again.

"Woah, woah, there, buddy, weren't we gonna talk?'' Arthur run his fingers through his head, completely forgetting he was underwater and being surprised with the smooth texture of it. He sighed and looked at his brother. "Look, I'm not the best with speeches and shit, but I want you to know that I do not wish to rule or even participate in these kind of stuff, but I had no choice.''

"Don't patronize me, King,'' Orm sneered, the last word leaving a foul taste in his mouth. "You and your people started all of this! You only take and take without any consequences, and when you finally have it all, you do not wish the responsibilities that come with it.''

"I've never wanted your crown or your throne. My only wish ever was to simply see our mother.'' Arthur raised his voice in frustration. Damn these Atlanteans, bringing out every emotion in him. He really was at the brink of his patience with everything in the past few days. Political meetings were his 'favourite'. "I know you'll never change your mind if I just keep you in a cell.''

"So what are you going to do? Bring me into the castle and spend your glory days looking behind you back for me not to challenge you for the throne? You will divide our kingdoms!'' Orm growled in hatred and waited to hear his death sentence.

"To be honest, you never united them in the first place. Your dictatorship and thirst for power almost put an end to them all. Have you ever thought of the consequences of going into a war with the surface? Just the nuclear weapons alone are enough to put the end of life in the oceans. And your weapons and abilities could wipe out whole cities with millions of people.'' Arthur was pretty sure this was the longest tirade he has ever said out loud. And that said a lot, having in mind that he fought injustice almost everyday. But it was easier to beat some sense into criminals' minds than to try and talk them out of their ways. Arthur felt tired and needed a beer. Like really soon.

"Then we shall let them continue polluting and destroying everything, is that your brilliant plan?'' Orm felt sick to his stomach. Was this the future of Atlantis?

"Of course not, are you even hearing yourself?'' Arthur looked at him as if he has grown a fishtail. "But I do have a pretty good plan,'' the bastard truly looked quite pleased with himself.

"Then, please, enlighten me?'' The prince looked at him skeptically, one blonde eyebrow raised.

* * *

"I think my plan rocks!'' Arthur looked at them from the blue sofa-like thing, on which he had decided to lounge and maybe take a secluded nap. If one more Atlantean came to him to congratulate and express their gratitude or need for guidance, he was leaving this place. For eternity.

"You are out of your mind!'' Mera scolded him from across the room and looked unbelievably at Vulko.

"Arthur, you should really think this through, before taking such a drastic measure.'' Vulko tried to interfere, to put some sense into him.

"Oh, he will do just fine.'' The King yawned in clear dismissal.

"Not about him we are worried.'' Vulko couldn't still comprehend what was happening, things have gone out of hand rather quickly.

"You can't send him to live with your father!'' Mera was not backing down either. Her red hair seemed even redder when she was angry. Temperamental woman! Not that he minded.

"Who said anything about Orm living with my father? Were are you getting this from?'' Arthur looked at them puzzled.

"It is not the way you should use to show Orm the surface world.'' Vulko tried to reason with his King. Complete madness was upon them all.

"Then were are you going to send him? He can't just live there all alone!'' Mera was furious. What was Arthur even thinking? Sending Orm to the surface dwellers to learn and see their ways of life. It wouldn't lead to anything good, she was more than sure of it.

And Orm? Orm was even more than furious. The moment she woke, there was a message waiting for her about what had happened during their talk while she had been taking a rest. And it was not pretty in the least. Mera didn't know anyone capable of destroying the prison cell's glass as if it was nothing more than a thin layer of plastic. The remnants of their fight still visible on Arthur's suit and face.

Orm had been sedated and locked into a more secured cell. Arthur hadn't returned the hits.

"I know just the right person." Arthur looked locked his eyes with hers, smirking. Mera already regretted she had asked in the first place.

* * *

"Xantia.'' The blond woman called, but was ignored. Again. "Xantia! Are you listening to me?''

"Hm,'' was the only answer Olivia Ortega got before she decided it was a lost cause. Nobody could talk to the woman when she entered her creative zone.

"You are unbelievable!'' The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes. She had been sitting here for three bloody hours, her whole body was aching. Why did she even want to be tattooed again was beyond her comprehension. "Are you close to finishing it up?''

"Hm.''

Olivia gritted her teeth and willed herself to sit still for a few more minutes and bear the familiar pain. Before getting up and slapping the shit out of her friend out of boredom, she decided to point her attention elsewhere. Like through the window where the sun was reflecting everywhere it could, making the Tuesday afternoon in Barcelona quite peaceful. Unlike the gloomy weather in Glasgow, where they spent four years being flatmates.

"Finished.'' Xantia's familiar raspy voice startled her.

Olivia quickly got up from the leather chair and practically ran to one of the mirrors. During the process of getting tattooed by Xantia she often forgot what an amazing gift the woman had. She had the ability to make the ink appear as if it had a life of its own. Every petal of the flower, every thorn, the details where unbelievably real. The colouring was beyond her imagination.

"You like it?'' Xantia was tidying her workspace, trying to hide her smile. Nothing made her feel more valuable than her clients appreciating her work and art.

Olivia smiled mischievously and out of nowhere enveloped the blond haired girl in a tight hug, not caring that as always it was one-sided. The older woman just wanted to express her gratitude in her way.

"As much as all your other tattoos on my skin!'' She released Xantia and went for her purse. It was pay time.

"Oh, no, no, consider it a small wedding gift just for yourself,'' Xantia shrugged and continued cleaning her tools. She was really happy for her friend even if that meant they would be spending even less time together. As long as Olivia was glowing with happiness, Xantia would do anything to keep it that way.

Even though her mother's words still echoed through her mind.

 _"You'll always be alone, Xantia, nobody wants a woman unable to express her feeling.''_

And the worst part of it was that her mother was one of the most intelligent people she knew and as always she was right, Xantia knew it deep down.

 _"Just like your father.''_

* * *

"So we are looking for this 'right' person at a...'' Mera squeezed her eyes in concentration. "...tattoo studio?'' Mera wanted to slap herself for even thinking that this could turn out alright, but not as mush as she wanted to slap the idiotic man next to her, who was grinning like a madman. This was a mistake. A big fat red alert mistake.

"There isn't a better place for her to be at, believe me,'' and with that he opened the door while Mera sighed and prayed for patience.

The first thing that made Mera stop dead on her feet, was the clean and simply minimalistic interior of the studio. To be honest, she expected something more...Arthur. She didn't know how else to describe it as a style. There were sketches only at one of the walls with some personal decorations and photos on the others. Her attention was immediately caught by one of the photos. It was of a young woman, probably in her late teens holding some kind of a small black machinery with deep concentration over a muscular back, Arthur's younger face smiling cheekily back at her.

The next photograph was of the same woman, a few years older, her sandlike hair cut short this time, she was holding some kind of parchment, trying to hide her face with it, while an older woman, presumably her mother due to their similar looks, had put an arm on her shoulder, looking rather detached. There were a few more photos with Arthur, a dark-haired girl with luscious curls, some other people, presumably friends, and some of different buildings and sceneries.

"Mera,'' the red haired woman turned abruptly at Arthur's voice and came face to face with the woman from the pictures. Her hair still short, barely covering her ears, bangs were hiding grey calm eyes, her skin was pale with tattoos peeking from around her white t-shirt's collar and sleeves.

So this was the woman responsible for Arthur's body markings. Like fields of overlapping spearheads covering both his arms, shoulder down. Triangular shark teeth spread all over his sides and chest, and so many more markings on his whole upper body. Mera had spent quite the time studying them but never really knew the meaning behind. She wondered about what had Arthur explained the woman for her to be able to capture it permanently onto his body so perfectly and so Arthur-like.

Xantia was her name. Mera couldn't define the woman's exact nationality, not that she was profound in it, but Atlanna has thought her quite a few things about the surface dwellers and their countries. Arthur told her they were in Spain, in the capital of one of its regions, but the woman was definitely not from there.

She didn't meet Mera's eyes for more than two second, but offered her an arm, which the redhead took startled at how cold it was.

"You need a favour, don't you?'' Xantia turned her back on them and led them towards another room. It was something akin to a small living area with some rather comfortable looking soft chairs and one large wooden island in the middle. There were lots of flowers at every corner and piles of various of sketches everywhere. One of the walls was all glass, letting them look at the courtyard of the house, where the sunny weather made the grass even greener. A light breeze was ruffling the leaves of the small trees and bushes. Mera still couldn't cope up with the feeling of wind against her skin. Quite the strange sensation.

Xantia motioned them to sit at the light green chairs after putting the sketches over a small cabinet at one of the corners.

Emerald met silver as both women looked at each other when Arthur sat down, looking rather silly while the chair made a dying noise as if at the brink of its life. How was Mera supposed to take him seriously as her King when he always behaved and did things like a child.

"It's a bit more than a _favour_ ,'' Arthur said when both women took their seats.

"I still hoped that you'd say you wanted another tattoo,'' Xantia sighed while fumbling with squeezed into a ball pieces of papers. "But let's hear it.''


	2. Distaste

"No," was the curt answer Xantia gave.

"Ah, you're just being dramatic.'' Arthur said picking at his nails, while Mera was looking at him with an I-told-you glare.

"And you're being reckless." Xantia shrugged. She was not getting into this.

"When have I not been?" The Atlantean smirked at her, looking way too proud for the predicament he was in.

"Valid point, but it's still a no from me." She tried to fix her hair, but to no avail, it has gotten too long and was irritating her eyes.

"There isn't anyone else more,'' Arthur stopped for a second trying to find the right words, "experienced than you with these type of situations."

Xantia raised her brow at him, not that it could be seen much from beneath her hair.

"You mean people." She corrected him. A lot of her friends thought that because she usually didn't express much emotion and looked rather detached from anything, she was perfect for dealing with individuals who had difficult personalities.

It would be quite unpleasant if Arthur thought they were friends, just because she was 'tolerating' him and doing his tattoos, as if he was another person Xantia had to deal with. She respected the man more than she let on, but the woman knew people were often confused by her inability to express her emotions.

"Well, he is not exactly your ordinary Joe that comes into your studio and you have to put up with him.'' The dark-haired man looked sheepishly at her. It reminded her of when they were still teenagers.

'No, you want me to live with him,' she considered saying, but decided against it.

"No, he is an Atlantean royalty. So much better." Xantia still couldn't believe what was asked of her. She, who couldn't wait for the moment to finally be living on her own, who wanted nothing more than to go home and know it was just her and peaceful silence, who always talked to him about all of this. Was this some kind of a joke she wasn't getting? It wouldn't be the first, that's for sure.

"He's a prince." Mera said as if that resolved the problem all together.

"A prince? Such a marvellous title." The short-haired woman exclaimed sarcastically. "You can feed it to your fish. They'd be quite impressed, don't you think, Arthur? Or is it King Arthur?''

Xantia wasn't like this. She was always calm and would just keep quiet, being rude was something she has experienced only once before, and it was not a pretty sight afterwards. But when her freedom was on the line, these matters changed drastically. And it wasn't just about her. What if something happened, something big? Xantia didn't want to be responsible for such things. She didn't want to be responsible for anything except herself and, of course, her clients. The woman did not care how selfish that sounded.

"Xan, you know I don't want this more than you. Hell, I didn't even want all of this Atlantean bullshit, but sometimes fate likes to piss on us.'' Arthur tried to reason.

Damn her for knowing he was right and how much he suffered due to anything related to him being an Atlantean, even his father was not spared. But she didn't want the same for herself. And he was being a jackass for trying to push it upon her life.

"That is the most idiotic getting out of the situation shit I've ever heard even from you, Mister I'm-not-Aquaman.'' Xantia wasn't going to make it easier for him, no matter he was doing this for the good of the Atlantean royalty and the Atlantean people, and she understood where all of this was coming from.

"You're not doing a better job at it yourself right, Miss my-life-is-perfect-that's-why-I-stay-at-my-studio-until-I-pass-out.'' He clapped her shoulder, almost pushing her from the chair. Arthur knew Xantia would agree eventually.

"What can I say, learned from the best. Okay, I'll take him, it's not like you're giving me a choice on the matter." The blond-haired woman sighed and tried to wriggle her way out of Arthur's iron grip.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His smile was telling exactly the opposite, but maybe that's on of the things she liked about him.

"Sure you don't, then keep him for yourself.'' Xantia told him quickly and got up.

"Oh, come on, I was just joking." Arthur said as he and Mera got up.

"I wasn't." She turned her back to him to face the Atlantean Princess, if she had understood correctly from the story they told her of their adventure to make Arthur a King and to prevent a catastrophic war. Xantia offered her a smile and apologized for her rudeness, it was uncalled for and offensive.

Emerald eyes looked at her curiously before lighting up in a sincere smile.

"There is no need for apologizing, I would have been just as furious in your position, even a bit more,'' Mera then changed her posture. "I want to thank you for you willingness to help Ki-,'' the redhead cleared her throat. "Prince Orm and Atlantis as a whole. You'll forever have our gratitude and Atlantis won't forget that.'' Mera extended her arm and put it on Xantia's left shoulder. The short-haired woman felt something akin to electricity pass through her body, earning her a strange look from Mera, but it quickly disappeared. "If you ever are in a need of something, you can always talk to me.''

Xantia felt a bit overwhelmed by their close proximity and by the woman's kind words.

"Thank you!''

* * *

"To be honest, I didn't expect her to agree,'' Mera told Arthur the moment they left the studio and started walking towards a secluded beach.

"Me too,'' Arthur laughed and Mera wanted to slap him. He was unbelievable.

"What was your plan if she had said no?''

"Ah, I could have sent him to live with Wayne,'' not that he would be terrified with the idea of having another Atlantean close to his bat cave or whatever lame name it had. Because even if his little brother was to live in Wayne's manor, there was zero chance of not discovering the hidden 'workshop'.

Mera rolled her eyes.

"I'm not even going to ask.'' She said before swiftly entering the water.

* * *

"I'm not not going _there_ ,'' Orm hissed in Arthur's face. He was beyond furious. It took them nine guards just to get him out of the cell.

"Don't be such a brat, think of it as a vacation,'' Arthur stood there as if no commotion was happening around him.

Vulko decided to take the matters in his own hands, otherwise he was not sure that there will be anyone left to become a King.

"Prince Orm, you may see it as a new learning experience, to enrich the Atlantean knowledge of the surface dwellers, it can both only aid us for the future development of our Kingdoms and for the peaceful coexistence of land and water,'' Arthur had to give it to the old man, even though he was practically sucking it from the tips of his fingers, he still managed to deliver one decent speech there.

"Pretty words won't spare you when I come for you, old fool!'' The platinum-haired Atlantean snarled at his ex-chief scientific advisor. The treachery of this man knows no bounds.

"Prince Orm, you'll otherwise live the rest of your remaining years in a cell under strong surveillance!'' Arthur squeezed his eyes harder as Mera found the 'perfect' moment to intervene. A blood bath was coming.

"You know a lot about my crimes, but what about yours, traitor?'' Orm's crystal blue eyes flashed in gold as he set his gaze upon Mera.

"I only wanted to stop a war that you brought upon our people!'' The redhead's temper was rising yet again. "To save them from pointless death!''

"With the way humans tend to live, soon there wouldn't be anything left for you to save, have you thought about that, Princess?'' Orm's death stare was suffocating Mera on the spot. "Or was it just a petty romantic adventure you were looking for this whole time?''

Before Arthur could even intervene, Mera's fist fell brutally upon the Prince's face, which sent him through the water across the room. The shackles broke loose and in an instance Orm had Mera by the throat against a wall.

"Was that a nerve I struck?'' He mockingly sneered at her. Mera was doing anything she could to get loosen his grip, which was practically suffocating her. It made her head spin, unable to focus enough to use her abilities. "Next time be more careful at whom you raise that arm or it will be your last time having it!''

"Enough!'' Arthur's golden trident hit the ground, a shockwave went through the room knocking everybody over. Then he pointed it at Orm's throat. "You'll spend as much time at the surface world as I see fit and there would be no further objections on the matter!'' He put down the trident when the guards had Orm chained once again. "I can't deal anymore with these stupid arguments, so take a deep breath, little brother, get it through your arse and be over with it!''

"Somebody took himself rather seriously,'' Mera remarked from her place against the wall with an arm massaging her sore throat.

* * *

"Why are you Atlanteans so tall, I feel quite at disadvantage here." She looked at the enormous man lying on her beige couch. Xantia had gotten used to the idea of Arthur's physical size, it took her awhile, but she wasn't so uncomfortable next to him anymore. Mera was also quite tall, with Xantia barely reaching her nose. She knew from Mrs. Curry that Arthur's mother had been also taller than him, joking often about it. "How am I going to tell him off, when he can practically step on me?"

This was no laughing material, that man could squish her the moment he saw fit. Xantia had rarely felt short in her life, usually being the tallest person almost everywhere she went. It never bothered her as it even provided a bit of seclusion as people often said her height was quite overwhelming. She wondered what those people would say if they saw Arthur?

"The same way you deal with me, Xan, your hidden sharp tongue knows no height limits sometimes.'' Arthur said to her as if explaining something really simple for idiots to understand.

"I'm quite sure his arms and legs don't know either.'' The short-haired woman looked pointedly at the mountain practically crushing her couch. "He can slap me across the head from the kitchen. Or trip me down the stairs from the first floor."

The red-haired princess snickered while Arthur rolled his eyes. And then they said that he was a child! Women were so overdramatic.

"He would not hit a woman unless you are a warrior,'' which Xantia was apparently not, judging by her athletic but malnourished structure. "Or hit him first, if it doesn't brake your hand, that is.''

Mera wondered why did surface women wore themselves as if they were men? Xantia's dark grey wrinkled shirt and strange light blue pants, which looked as if they were for a human two times larger, made her look like a young prepubescent boy. Such a distasteful sight for a grown-up woman.

Which made her think of what clothes was the Prince going to be wearing here, where there was no need of his Atlantean suits. She was definitely going to be visiting them often under the pretext, of course, that she is supervising his adaption to this world. Mera was definitely not missing the Prince's clash with the reality of the surface.

"This is really helping me out here, Princess Mera,'' Xantia said sarcastically.

"He is not going to hurt you, Xantia,'' Arthur put his gigantic paw on her shoulder and squeezed. "To be honest, I'm more worried about him.'' He laughed and released his grip.

"Your concern is appreciated, it's so nice to know your priorities,'' Xantia said with her usual blank expression before she went into the kitchen to pour a glass of water for her new 'guest'. Mera told her that it's advised to give him as much water as possible for his body to become accustomed to not being under water. Afterwards it itself would know how much water a day it would need to function at its best.

"Ah, you know I didn't mean it like that!'' The dark-haired man looked at her innocently. He was such an actor, but it did make the shorter woman smile a bit. "Oh, look at the time!''

Arthur looked at his wrist as if there was a watch on it at which Xantia looked pointedly at him with her are-you-serious face. She perfectly knew he was trying to get away from her house before his half-brother woke up. Coward!

"Well, there is a kingdom to rule, dolphins to feed, you know, important stuff. We'll leave you at your work and be kind to check up on my brother from time to time.'' Arthur shrugged, wordlessly referring to her ability of sticking her nose in her sketches and loosing track of time.

"Your opinion is taken under consideration, you may leave now,'' Xantia glared at the man and outstretched her arm towards the door in a mocking invitation for them to leave her house.

"You're welcome. And live a bit more,'' he stopped at the door and turned to look at her. "excitingly."

"Get out!'' Xantia hissed, but Arthur was already gone, his laugh echoing through the hallway. Only Arthur could make her go through ten different surges of emotions in a minute. She felt drained.

Mera stood before her, her hand offering something smooth and oval like a gem. It was glowing a bit from the light reflecting on it.

"If there is a problem or you feel a threat to your life, don't hesitate to reach me.'' The redhead took Xantia's arm and put the small green intertwined with gold and red gem on her palm. "Just touch it to a water wherever you are, and I will find you.'' The woman squeezed her hand and turned to leave.

"Thank you!'' Xantia murmured her finger and eyes tracing the gem's multiple golden lines. When she raised her head to look at the Princess, she was already gone.

She heard a groan coming from her couch which followed by a groan from the couch itself, but upon further inspection the man was still unconscious. Xantia went into her bedroom and slipped the gem into the small inside pocket of her backpack. Mera was a good person by heart, she liked the redhead. No wonder Arthur couldn't get her eyes off her.

Xantia took a deep breath and decided to go and do some shopping, hoping the Prince would be still asleep when she turned back. She wasn't so keen on the idea of him being awake and able to roam her house, while she was not there to keep him in check. And she would probably overload his senses if she brought him shopping with her, it could wait for the next time.

The tattooist quickly grabbed her bag for groceries and a jacket, locked the door behind herself and started walking towards the small market in her area.

* * *

"My King, there has been a massive breach in one of the vaults of Atlantis,'' Vulko's calculating gaze was the first thing Arthur saw when he opened his eyes. He was just taking a small well-deserved break after the numerous meetings he went through in the past few hours.

"Can't there be at least one day when my only concerns will be just feeding baby dolphins,'' Arthur put his hand on his eyes, blocking his vision.

"I'm afraid even you are too old for that, Arthur.'' There was a note of fondness in Vulko's eyes, reserved only for Atlanna's first-born child.

The long-haired man sighed and floated up, giving his full attention to the older man.

"Nereus mentioned a few days that the other separatists are becoming more and more restless,'' Arthur perfectly knew that both things aren't happening simultaneously without a connection. He just didn't know what it was. Yet.

"Well, you would be amazed to know it was done by surface dwellers,'' Vulko inclined his head towards the golden trident in Arthur's hands, thinking about something before continuing. "They hadn't taken anything, not even a single golden coin. Just left quite the mess behind themselves.''

Arthur wasn't dumb enough to think it was a group of researchers who had stumbled upon a massive golden door in some godforsaken place under the Pacific Ocean and decided to dive in. He couldn't even comprehend how had they opened it without possessing Atlantean powers, knowledge or technology. Talk about mission impossible.

They have definitely been looking for something specific. And somebody had told them where to look at and how to get inside.

"Isn't there some kind of a footage or stuff like that?'' Arthur still didn't understand all of the technological advancements of Atlantis, but there should be things like CCTV, right?

"Four black figures had been captured by the surveillance before it was overridden.''

So they definitely had help from the inside. It got the half-Atlantean's blood pumping faster. Finally, something different than pointless politics and boring debates.

Arthur looked intently at Nuidis Vulko.

"What do you think they were looking for?''

"One of the seven treasures.''


	3. Connection

Ah, the sounds. The smell. The strange air grazing his skin. The horrendous pain pounding in his head as everything that had happened rushed back into his mind.

Did he want to open his eyes?

He decided to listen closely first for signs of other presence wherever he was. There were none, except for the small electrical buzz emitted from various household appliances. Wherever he was, it smelled of disinfectants, plants, sea water closely nearby, and something else which he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He has detected similar smell from only one other person. His half-brother.

It was not his natural smell, but something that interfered with it. Orm still had no idea what it was, there was no similar smell in Atlantis.

There was also a scent, covering almost everything, even the thing on which he was currently lying down. It was neither sweet nor bitter, he did not know anything with close to it to compare with. But it definitely belonged to the owner of this place.

Orm decided there would be no harm in opening his eyes and studying the premises. A wooden ceiling was the first thing his eyes settled upon. He sat up and turned his head around. The walls looked as if made by large dark gray stones, but the one on his right was completely made of glass, giving him a perfect view of a small garden. There were a lot of plants around the room, some were just green, others had different colours.

Everything looked so much more clear-like without the water around. Orm could feel his senses being overloaded.

On the glass table in front of him was a strange looking object filled with liquid. It looked like a glass, but the material of it was different. It was completely white except for a green distasteful inscription.

 _'POISONOUS MUG'._

Orm leaned forward to sniff the liquid inside. It smelled like drinking water, nothing related to chemicals or any type of poison.

If it was not for his sore throat, he would have definitely not touched the obviously left for him glass, but water was rather needed. He grabbed it, but without the pressure of water around him, his movements were too fast causing a portion of the water in the glass to spill out onto his hand.

Orm knew it would take time before he could learn to control his movements and reflexes on the surface. Everything was just too easy, the absence of the familiar water pressure made breathing, moving, sensing, hearing much more pronounced and simultaneously easier.

The moment the water touched the tip of his tongue, he almost moaned. The cup was drained in just a couple of seconds. He needed more. Orm got up way too quickly and his right foot bumped into the table, which practically shook from the hit. He squeezed his eyes in pain as the noise was too loud for his still hurting head.

There was a loud cracking sound and the Prince turned in time to see the light being turned on in what seemed like a corridor. He wondered how hadn't he heard the footsteps before the unlocking of the door. There were some rustling sounds followed by footsteps, Orm could feel his muscles tightening ready for attack.

The footsteps were light, indication that it was either a woman or somebody trained to sneak around noiselessly. His predictions turned out to be true, when a woman entered the room. In his defense, she looked way more surprised than he was, even though he expected someone a lot more physically stronger.

She pulled something white from her both her ears with her free arm and put them in the pocket of her garment. Three big bags were in her other arm, making her an easy target should he decide to attack.

"Who are you?'' He demanded in a cold voice.

Why had Arthur chosen her? That was the question he wanted answered as soon as possible.

"Xantia Karras, a friend of Arthur's,'' she started walking towards another room, completely ignoring him as Orm kept observing her every move like a hawk waiting for its prey.

The woman was completely different from any Atlantean woman he has ever encountered. He was not sure if it was in a bad or a good way. More like neutral, to be honest he did not want to view that woman in any light. She would be nothing more than a temporary obstacle before he finds his way back home.

Orm followed her into the other room and couldn't help but notice her height, which was barely reaching his chin. Surface dwellers were such fragile and defenseless beings. He could snap her neck without even barely using half his physical power. And by the clothes the woman was wearing it was more than obvious how scrawny her figure was. Weak.

Xantia stopped around the counter in the middle of the room and put the bags on it. Her fingers were red from the weight of the bags. He stood right behind her, his body capable of feeling the warmth emitted from her clothes due to being outside. Orm saw her posture straightening when he took another step towards her.

Good. She was afraid of him. He liked that.

* * *

Xantia could feel her heart trying to claw its way out of her chest. The man was way too close for her own comfort and she was feeling suffocated by the air of authority and power around him. She knew he was trying to intimidate her and although he was doing quite the job of it, she wasn't going to give him the triumph of accepting the fact that he was better and stronger than her in every way.

The short-haired woman took a deep breath and started sorting through the groceries when suddenly a massive hand landed on the counter on her left. She could feel the chills running down her body, he was caging her and she could do nothing about it. What was he trying to achieve?

"Can you, please, move away?'' Xantia said through gritted teeth, voice flat. She couldn't see what he was doing.

"You smell of fear,'' he stated as if she didn't know she was as afraid as possible in this current predicament.

"And you smell of salted water,'' the young woman returned his 'kindness'.

The Prince huffed and dropped his hand from the counter. He moved away from her, circling the marble island until he stood right on the other side, facing her.

Xantia just sighed and continued to set apart the groceries. She had asked Arthur what type of food Atlanteans usually ate, to put it mildly, he didn't know shit. Mera wasn't of help either, with her lack of knowledge for how certain fish were named by, how did she say it, surface dwellers. But, thank God, there were some names which were the same like shark, shrimp, oysters, crabs and some more. She had typed them down on her phone, just in case she forgot something as she is not a person with great cognition about seafood.

Mera did say he quite liked oysters, so she bought a lot of them from the closest seafood market she knew on her way back home, with some other seafood, of course. Xantia hoped they were worth the money or else she wasn't responsible for his health.

His laser-like glare was unnerving her. Couldn't he just go back into the living room, lie down on the couch and sleep? It would be so much easier for her. If he kept looking at her in that sort of manner she was going to explode, quite literally. She needed to distract him, so the short-haired woman went to the sink, grabbed another cup from the sink-side drying rack and poured water for the Prince. When she turned around he was already behind her, scaring the living daylights out of her, but before she could either drop the glass or spill its content, he had already taken it from her hand and practically drained the water from it in a few big gulps.

"You can pour yourself some more if you'd like,'' Xantia walked past him back to the counter. She heard him turning on the sink and pouring himself another glass, her heartbeat calming down a little in the process.

The woman put the vegetables, the meat, the eggs and the salmon, which was going to be tomorrow's dinner in the refrigerator, while all the other seafood went to the freezer. The fresh fruits were put in the basket on the counter and the only thing left were the oysters, which she was going to cook after she took a shower. Not that she knew how, she had to look it up beforehand.

When she thought about it, it would take her quite the time before she could start cooking, so she put the oysters also in the refrigerator, not wanting to risk spoilage. Xantia knew he was still watching her every move, but it was better when she could not see him doing it.

"I'm going to go now and take a quick shower,'' Xantia began to take off her jacket. "You can wait down here or come up upstairs, it's your choice, just don't do anything you shouldn't.'' She made it to the hallway put the jacket on the long hanger close to the front door and turned around to go upstairs.

The woman felt at ease when she didn't see him, meaning he would be staying downstairs. Xantia quickly went into her room, grabbed two towels, clean underwear and clothes, some other essentials and made a beeline to the bathroom.

She missed the time when she was the only living inhabitant of this house.

* * *

It took the woman, Xantia, twenty minutes before she returned to the room where he was trying to understand how this remote control to the screen on the wall was operating. He managed to turn it on, that was easy, it was either the blue or the red button, but how was he supposed to lower the volume? He found how to change the programs, two small arrows one up and one down.

"How is the sound regulated?'' He asked the woman standing in the doorway trying to dry her whitish blonde hair with some type of fluffy material. He had wondered what 'shower' meant, but decided not to ask her, knowing he would find out afterwards. So surface dwellers took said showers to clean themselves, how inconvenient.

She stopped what she was doing and came to him.

"The plus and the minus,'' a strong pleasant smell hit his nose and he could help but to incline his head towards hers and take a whiff.

Orm could see small droplets falling down her neck, thinking how he already missed the water against his skin. Which lead to something else he wished to discuss.

"I do not feel comfortable in these clothes,'' the woman turned around to look at him, contemplating something.

"I assumed so,'' she put the clothe around her neck, the tips of her hair still slightly wet. "Arthur's sense of style is quite different and is often found uncomfortable for most men on...'' she looked up, choosing her following words. "The surface.''

The brown pants were neither tight nor loose, but their material was really uncomfortable, suffocating and irritating his skin, unlike his suits in Atlantis. The upper black bodice was even more uncomfortable, and the fact that they belonged to none other than that half-breed of a brother wasn't doing them justice.

His distaste for the clothes must had shown on his face, because the woman tried to calm the situation. She offered some of her clothes until she could go buy him some new ones tomorrow. Orm wondered how he would be able to fit inside anything of hers having in mind her small size compared to his, but decided to nod and see for himself.

The Atlantean didn't wish to wear anything of hers, but if it was the only other option for now except Arthur Curry's clothes, he had to go with it.

* * *

"I've found some good recipes for oysters,'' Xantia started from her place at the other end of the room, where she had sat down on a light green armchair, next to a bookcase, to look up online some easy ways of cooking oysters. "And I'll be in the kitchen hoping for at least one of them to turn out edible.''

"I could have told you how I like them,'' the way it was said sound a lot like how uneducated and thoughtless he thought she was.

"How would you like them to be cooked then?'' She inclined her head in question, trying to not feel agitated by his bratty tone.

"Cook it?'' He looked outraged. "Your primitive surface ways of destroying our food are repulsive!''

Yep, they were definitely brothers, these two. Still haven't grown out of their tantrum-like behaviour. Crossed hands, chin up high, gritted teeth. He and Arthur were like spoiled children when something wasn't done how they wanted it to be.

"I am not eating raw food,'' the short-haired woman said simply.

"It's not raw, when you know how to prepare it,'' that man was going to be the death of her.

"Don't tell me you, a Prince, know how to prepare food?'' Xantia deadpanned, highlighting his royal origin.

"You will not speak to me with such tone!'' Orm growled in her face, which took her by surprise, because she did not remember any of them moving towards each other.

"You will not raise your voice at me,'' even though her voice was flat it held no room for objection. However, it was hard to maintain threatening stance when your opponent was a head taller.

A silent tension followed her words

"Good.'' His curt reply made something inside her calm down a bit.

"Good.'' She agreed to his temporary offer of a peace. "Now come and show me how to prepare it.''

* * *

"Mother, now is really not the time for bed-time stories,'' Arthur groaned after Atlanna's fifth attempt to explain the history of the seven lost Atlantean treasures.

In the meantime Mera glared at him determinately. Her worship of his mother was beyond anybody's imagination. Devoted until the end of times. That kind of shit. Arthur perfectly knew the moment they were alone Mera was going to rip his ears off for behaving so disrespectful towards her beloved Queen.

"For you to understand why they're being sought by scavengers and how to find them before they fall into the wrong hands, you must first know the reason why they had been hidden in the first place,'' Altanna tried to reason with her son, but to no avail.

"Oh no, I'm not going to another world-trip-gone-wrong for these...'' Arthur thought about for a second. "Did you say hidden, weren't they lost?''

"If you let me explain to you, my child, you'll understand,'' Atlanna put her hand on his shoulder, but her grip was strong enough for him to know that she would not back down.

Arthur crossed his arms and huffed. Mera's hand was twitching from the exertion of not slapping him across the head while Tom Curry was just trying to keep up with everything. She found the man quite humble and calm, unlike certain son of his.

"During King Atlan's ruling, he ordered to a rogue Deserter Alchemist to craft seven objects of great power for him to exact his revenge on his brother Orin and his wife, who were responsible for the slaughter of all his supporters and his very family in order to get to the Atlantean throne. However the Alchemist was against using their sacred gold for the purpose of revenge and unlimited power. He was then killed by Atlan, who took the sacred gold and forged them himself in absolute isolation,'' Atlanna's grimace became darker the more she spoke. "It's still unknown if he did forge them or managed to kill his brother with other means, but a lot of Atlanteans believe that after he used them for his revenge, Atlan was more than terrified with what he has done so he tried to destroy them but with no avail. He was then forced to hide them separately, so nobody could ever wield them together and possess such great power.''

"There were many expeditions across the oceans and seas to find them, but to this day it's all just bedtime stories.'' Mera said from her spot in the couch. "My grandfather was obsessed with them, he wanted to find the objects so he could make Xebel the greatest kingdom to rule all others, which lead of course to his assassination, but it's believed he managed to find the Globe of Transportation and with its help he was able to look more throughoutly for the other ones.'' The red-haired woman shrugged. "We still haven't found the Globe, if my grandfather have had it, he had definitely made sure nobody else would.''

"What exactly are all of the seven treasures?'' Tom asked, calloused fingers rubbing his chin.

Mera and Atlanna looked at each other in thought before the older woman replied.

"We know only of the Globe of Transportation, the Seal of Clarity, the Manacles of Force and the Atlantean Key,'' Atlanna looked rather disturbed about something before she continued. "Nuidis thinks that the Atlantean Key was used to open one of the vaults.''

"Ah, Vulko and his conspiracy theories,'' Arthur laughed sarcastically, "Yes, we did manage to find the King's trident, but there was at least some kind of a...'' He tried to show something with his hands. "You know, a sketch of some kind. But with these treasures, not only we don't know all of them, but we also don't have a single clue other than some fairy tales.''

Mera looked at him as if he was the biggest idiot she had ever seen.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if we did not have something, my child,'' the mischievous grin on his mother face was enough to make him regret every life decision he had ever made.

"There are thousand of reports, maps and charts which I would look through, of course,'' Mera said smirking as she knew what Arthur's reaction would be. "So we could start our search as soon as possible.''

Arthur looked at them dumbfounded before something clicked in his head.

"I will be doing no search related trip,'' he announced as if his opinion mattered.

"Son, don't be unreasonable,'' Atlanna looked at him sternly. "As i said, if those weapons end up in the wrong hands, a war would be upon us in no time. And this time nothing will be able to help us or the surface world.''

"The peace and cooperation you so wish to accomplish between our words would be nothing more than a long-forgotten dream of a better future,'' Mera stood up and started walking towards the door. "Our combined destiny is in your hands shaw you decide to fight for it.''

* * *

"Three days have passed since we left Orm with Xantia, don't you think we should go and check up on them?'' Mera said to him from the end of the wooden pier. The moonlight made her dark green suit shine in full contrast with her red long hair.

She was gazing at the sky with a wistful look upon her features. Something in Arthur's chest tightened, knowing that if they did not find first these treasures, peaceful moments like that would not be a part of their lives anymore.

"Nah, I think they're doing fine,'' Arthur sat down next to her, leaning his shoulder on the rail to his left and crossing his arms. "Xantia is the type of person with whom it is easy to live together,'' he stopped for a second to think. "Until she decides that she can't tolerate you anymore, that is.'' Arthur laughed for a bit, remembering some good old memories.

"How did you two meet?'' The pure curiosity in Mera's voice made Arthur's tongue loose, having in mind that he hated sharing personal information. Life was easier when nothing was personal.

"She actually saved me,'' Arthur laughed, his gaze blurry with memories. "I was a boy, a bit reckless one at that, during one of my across-the-ocean swims, my coordination was still a bit off then, I hit my head rather hard in something, can't really remember what, didn't even see it, the next thing I remember is a young girl slapping me left and right across the face. She said she had tried every technique to get the water out of my lungs, I doubt that to be honest, but apparently the slapping worked. The rest is history.''

"You know that you wouldn't have died even if she hadn't found you and helped you,'' Mera told him with a smile.

"Yeah, but young me didn't,'' Arthur shrugged.

They sat for a few minutes in silence until Mera gasped.

"I have an idea,'' she stood up quickly. "Come on.''

Mera jumped into the water leaving the tired man to follow her.

"I'm so going to regret this,'' Arthur sighed and went after her.


	4. Warm

"When are you going to stop using all the hot water?'' Xantia took a deep breath trying to calm her demeanour. She had just gotten home after a tiring six hour tattoo session with a young client, who could not keep his mouth shut even if his life depended on it. Usually she wouldn't have minded, even preferred it as time passed quicker that way. But these days her nerves were wearing thin and the tattooist found herself short in tolerance for the smallest of things.

And the first thing she stumbled upon? The lack of hot water in the house. Again.

"It is required as my body has to continue functioning here,'' Orm answered calmly from the bed in the guest room on the second floor. Which he had been occupying in the last couple of days and will be occupying in the following couple of months, unfortunately. "I have left you the bathtub filled, it shall be still warm.''

What a solution he got there! Too bad Xantia wasn't happy with it. At all.

"Is it the water you used for yourself?'' There was still a tiny hope he would say a simple 'no'.

"If you keep asking inadequate questions, you will be definitely 'having a shower' with _cold_ water,'' he told her matter-of-factly while continuing to calmly read the book in his hands.

Xantia huffed but decided to take her chances. She really didn't won't to take another cold shower and a warm bath sounded so invitingly to her tensed muscles.

The woman quickly got her essentials from her room, then practically bolted into the bathroom and in zero time was slowly lowering her body in the bathtub. She sighed loudly when her body positioned itself perfectly in it. The water wasn't in her preferred temperature, but it was still sufficient.

Ah, it smelled slightly of her favourite jasmine bath oils. And then it crossed her mind. He was taking at least two baths in a day, which meant that her stash of the organic oils had definitely decreased. If not even gone. They were way too expensive and the woman, who made them was currently on a monthly trip across Eastern Europe.

"I am going to end this man!'' She sighed to no one in particular and proceeded with rubbing her body clean as fast as possible.

* * *

"We have to talk about permission,'' the woman said from the door to his bedroom the moment she was out of the bathroom. Clad only in a creamy coloured towel, water dripping everywhere. Such a waste.

"I did give you permission to use my water, did I not?'' Orm said while slowly turning the page of the book he had kept on reading.

"It's about the small crystal bottles of scented oils you had been using these past few days,'' Xantia continued talking as if the man hadn't said a thing, when her brain suddenly processed his question. "Your water? But you said—"

"I said to go and use it before it turns cold.''

Such ungrateful things were these surface dwellers. Instead of thanking him of his consideration here she was narrating him as if has done something bad.

They lived together, there was nothing shameful in sharing water.

"You-you...'' Her scrutinised face made him laugh, which caused her to press her lips together before actually lashing out on him. "You are insufferable.''

Orm sighed and closed the book. Reading about the surface dwellers' two world wars was not that interesting anyway. So much corruption and abuse of foul absolute power it made his head hurt.

"You are behaving unreasonably right now, I merely left you water so you wouldn't hold me responsible again and I had not used it,'' he put the book on the nightstand and got up from the bed.

"You have to understand that you can't keep with this bath regime of yours for much longer,'' Xantia looked at him sternly, her hands pressed against her waist, as if a mother scolding her disobedient child.

"Have you ever talked to me about that before today?'' He stood right before her, lowering his head to look her in those stormy grey eyes. The woman had been eyeing him, but never really said anything about the reason behind it. It didn't take long to figure it out, but he just wanted her to stop ignoring him and face him, to explain what he did against her norms.

Orm could see the way her mind was trying to think of anything to prove him wrong, but to no avail.

"No,'' Xantia answered simply, looking at his neck as she refused to meet his gaze.

The man took a step closer to her, bringing their bodies almost against each other, knowing fully well how his proximity affected her. He wanted her intimidated and frustrated, it made some deep part in him pleased with the effect he had upon this stoic woman. Her apathetic personality was simultaneously maddening and soothing, at one moment he saw red and in the next he felt a calming warmth growing inside him.

"Is there something else you wish to tell to me?'' Orm purposefully used an authoritative intonation, with which he always made sure no more question were asked.

He heard her take a quite deep breath as if it was next to his ear. But what surprised the Prince was not her courage to look him in the eyes, but the lack of any emotion in hers. Xantia had managed to build her mental shield up and, ah, how he hated that indifferent expression.

The repetitive daily routines in the past few day had a strong effect upon the need to get his adrenaline up, his heartbeat to beat harder against his chest. He couldn't wait anymore to get out of this house. The woman wanted to make sure that by then he would be an obedient and submissive pet which she could parade around without fear that something could go wrong.

Orm was having none of that.

"The bath oil you have been using every time,'' although her face looked cold and distant, there was something hard and fierce hidden deep behind her gray eyes. Xantia must have meant the pleasantly fragranced oily liquid he had found and poured a few drops in the bathtub, he couldn't quite concentrate on what she was saying. "You should stop using them every time you decide to take a bath.''

"What if I _want_ to use them?'' Orm smirked at the short-haired woman trying to rile her. He moved even closer which lead to her taking a step back. Unfortunately, the woman forgot about the threshold behind her and the scene that followed wasn't at the least pleasant for her already thin nerves.

The Prince immediately tried to grab her arm, but instead it landed on the towel, which remained in his hand as the woman continued on her way to the floor. Thanks to his fast reflexes, his other hand grabbed her around the waist pulling her flushed against his body.

At first, the shock of the unexpected almost-fall was preventing them both from realising what had happened until Orm felt warmth of the soft damp skin of her lower back against his palm.

Everything was so quiet that he could not only feel, but hear her rapid heartbeat.

"Please, keep your eyes up,'' Orm could feel her breath through the sweater she had bought him.

Of course, he wouldn't look. Did she think of him as some primitive male without any manners? That was offensive, but he understood where her concerns came from. Orm could feel her every muscle and bone pressed tightly against his own body.

His sensitivity was truly beyond what he was comfortable with.

Lost in his thoughts, Orm hadn't felt Xantia trying to wriggle her way out of his strong hold until he heard her pronouncing quite firmly his name. He was't sure what was more surprising hearing his name pass through her lips for the first time or the slightest rise in her tone. The Atlantean immediately withdrew his hand and offered her the towel.

Xantia wrapped it around her body in no time and slowly walked to her room as if nothing had happened, leaving him standing with vivid images of the many black markings around her neck and shoulders.

He unconsciously lifted his hand to his nose and took a deep whiff of it, the woman scent was so potent he could practically _taste_ it.

* * *

It was late at night when the short-haired woman heard a loud knock on the front door. Xantia had been sketching some drafts for a client on the left side of the large couch, legs tugged underneath her, while on the right side the Prince was going through an enormous encyclopedia about unpopular inventions, gifted to her by one of her clients. He continued saying that surface dwellers were so technologically incompetent and primitive, but that didn't stop him from obtaining every information he could about them apparently.

"Mera and your _friend_ are outside,'' Orm told her as if there is no need of opening the door for them.

She hummed absentmindedly and swiftly got up, leaving the sketches on the table. Xantia opened the front door to reveal her usual two guest. The Prince had been right, she wondered how had he known who it was at the door. Maybe Atlanteans had some heightened smelling sense, not that she cared in particular.

The woman let Arthur and Mera in, although they were dripping water all over her floor, but before she could tell them to be more careful, Arthur was already in the living room trying to pick a fight with the former King. Mera immediately ran after him to stand between both men. Xantia wanted nothing more but to go to her room and pretend there weren't three massive Atlanteans growling at each other in her living room.

"You have no shame to show your face here!'' Orm hissed at Arthur.

"It's a shame I have to see your ugly mug, but I had no choice in the matter,'' Arthur shrugged. "So count us even.''

"My living room is no verbal boxing ring. I would appreciate if you behave more civilised—" Xantia tried to reason with them, but was rudely interrupted.

"You drugged me!" Orm growled, looking at both the King and the Princess. Probably his future wife. The Queen. Destiny was a funny thing.

"You almost killed us!'' Mera cried out, the glass filled with water on the table exploded.

"You had it coming, treacherous woman!''

Xantia sighed and decided to let them yell all of their misery at each other, she really did not have the mental stability to be there through it.

It took them around twenty minutes before all three decided to join Xantia on the chairs around the counter in her kitchen after she had cleaned the mess on the table. Nobody spoke a word, but Xantia could no more feel the murderous intent. The storm had passed away. For now.

"What brings you here tonight?'' Xantia lifted her head from her phone to look at Arthur and Mera sitting across from her and the Prince.

Orm was looking at something through the window. Or more like trying to look at anything else but the two Atlanteans sitting in front of him.

"Not sure either,'' Arthur grumbled. "I did not even know we were coming here.''

Mera rolled her eyes and smiled wickedly.

"I have thought of a wonderful idea,'' the redhead clasped her hands as she inclined her head towards Xantia, as if she was going to whisper something outrageous. "And you two are perfect for making it a reality.''

"I'm telling you, it's not going to end well,'' Arthur whispered conspiratorially at the short-haired woman, winking at her.

Mera simply ignored him and continued her speech.

"Me and Arthur are going after some of the hidden seven treasures of Atlantis,'' Mera leaned back into her chair, chin up high, completely confident in herself and her words.

"Wait, wait, wait, we talked about that,'' Arthur looked at Mera, but before he could say anything more, a rude interruption followed.

"You dare speak of our sacred relics in front of a mere surface dweller?'' Orm abruptly stood from his chair while putting his hands flat onto the marble counter, the pressure of his palms leaving slightly dented handprints on it.

His words couldn't hurt her feeling, for she did not care about his opinion on the matter. But Xantia was definitely mad about the counter. She gave him food, bed, a roof over his head, clothes, shared her comfort with him, it didn't even matter, but him destroying something of hers and calling her nobody in her own home was not fair. Xantia had learned long ago that the world was not a fair place, made peace with it, but things like that she did not tolerate.

But before she could even manage to say something about her displeasure with his actions, Arthur had already grabbed the platinum-haired man's neck, crashing him against the sink, making the cupboards rattle.

"If you ever say something like that again, you'll see my mercy at end,'' Arthur hissed in Orm's face.

" _Your_ mercy?'' Orm laughed mockingly in his face. "You are calling holding me here isolated from _my_ people a _mercy_?''

"No, I am calling letting you see the other side of your dream war a mercy,'' Arthur released his grip on the man. "Would you have been more at peace if I have left you kill more then the half population on this planet? Do innocent people deserve to die? Do yours?'' A long silence outstretched in the otherwise noiseless kitchen.

"If you're done, boys, I would like to finish my brilliant idea, thank you very much,'' Mera said from her place on the chair as if nothing has happened.

Xantia sighed and got up to pour all of them glasses of water. Arthur and Orm returned to their previous place and were now sitting in almost peaceful silence. She quickly grabbed some chocolate-chip biscuits and put them next to the basket of fruits on the counter.

"I did not ask if you are hungry, there is some salmon left,'' Xantia offered, but her guests politely denied her offer. She shrugged and sat again on the chair next to the Prince.

Mera looked sternly at Orm, but when he continued to pointedly ignore her, she took it as a sign to start her explanation.

"So,'' Mera took a deep breath, "as I said, me and Arthur would go on something like an expedition around the oceans to look for some of the seven treasures of Atlantis.''

"They do not exist, why bother?'' Orm asked while still trying to remain detached from the situation.

"Like the King's Trident which now Arthur wields?'' Mera raised her eyebrow at the man. "They do exist, Orm, we even had one of our vaults broken into in search of them.''

"Who had the audacity to do that?'' Orm growled, fingers curled in fists.

"We still do not know, but they were not Atlanteans,'' Mera waved her arm away. "I'll explain that later. But it's of great importance for us to find the sacred relics, before some scavengers do. And due to the fact that they're supposedly scattered around the world, we'd need help finding them sooner rather than later. We can't sent troops, hunters or investigators, because it would blow up amongst the Atlantean people, which would not end well, as a lot of people would try looking for them in search for power or glory.''

"And that help you want from us would be?'' Xantia asked perplexed with this whole situation.

"It would be of great help to us while we search the waters if you could search the surface,''Orm huffed, but said nothing, as Mera explained she understood what she asked of them was too much especially after Xantia's agreement with taking care of the former King. But that was something beyond any of them and as individuals who wanted to build trust and peace between both worlds, they could not let those treasures land into the hands of someone else, who would use them for world domination or another war.

"We know nothing of the location of the treasures, how are we even supposed to search for them?'' Orm looked at Mera unbelievably. "We do not even know what all seven even are.''

Mera sighed and shook her head.

"Did you think, I would come here asking for help if I had nothing,'' Mera laughed. "Come on, Orm, you think way too little of me.''

"I forgot your secretive way of life and thinking, how did I even think you of all people would not have classified information of the treasures, excuse my ignorance,'' Orm said sarcastically in return.

Mera decided not to take the bait and bite his head off, so she turned her head towards Xantia.

"Look, I do not expect you to answer me right away, but I would be glad if you think this through and when you have an answer, you know what to do,'' Xantia looked at the red-haired woman and nodded.

"Do I not have the right of an opinion in the matter?'' The platinum-haired asked incredulously. He was a King.

"Desperate people like you, little brother, should only pray for her answer to be yes and to get your ass away from being locked in a house,'' Arthur grumbled at the man.

"You suddenly became quite the educated man, _brother_ , I would advise to keep your thoughts to yourself in the near future,'' Orm smirked wickedly trying to provoke the beast.

The remaining water in the cups on the counter suddenly splashed in both men's faces.

Mera got up from her chair and treated herself to a biscuit, while the two Atlanteans were still wiping the water off them.

"Thank you, yet again, for your hospitality, Xantia, I would be waiting for your response,'' she grabbed Arthur's arm and dragged him out of the house in no time.

Xantia got up herself to clean the counter. She turned to put the biscuits in one of the cupboards and when she turned back the Prince had already left the kitchen. Noiselessly as always.

* * *

"I would be returning to Xebel for a while, to retrieve some transcripts from one of the temples,'' Mera told Arthur at the beach before they went into the water.

"Would you like me to come with you?'' Arthur stopped with his back towards her, the waves crashing on the sand barely reaching his foot. He did not turn to face her.

"No, you need to remain in Atlantis, not to raise any suspicion for now,'' she walked past him to the dark water, when he abruptly grabbed her arms and slammed her body against his. All the air in her lungs left with a single exhale.

Arthur gave a quick peck to the top of her head.

"Be careful,'' he murmured against her hair.

Mera smashed her knee against his sheen as Arthur doubled over in pain.

"Don't be such a cry-baby, King,'' she smirked from above. "You should be the one who has to remain extra careful for the next few days.'' She leaned towards him, her face stopping millimeters away from his. "Your concern warms my heart, Arthur.'' Mera quickly kissed his cheek, but before she could step away from him, Arthur grabbed the back of her head and smashed their lips together.

It was ravishing, quick and soul consuming as they both moaned from the taste of each other.

But as quickly as it happened, it ended and Mera found herself looking at the dark sky, Arthur's laugh in her ears as he had immediately jumped in the water afterwards.

"What an idiot,'' she smiled to herself, her fingers brushing against her lips.


End file.
